


Logically

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [119]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Established Relationship, Good Boyfriend James Potter, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Something in a regular argument hits too close for Sirius, James tries his best to make it right, but it's hard when neither of them know what to do.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [119]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752925
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	Logically

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Could you pretty please do a hurt/comfort established relationship for when Sirius has an anxiety or panic attack during an argument because James accidentally gave him the same look his parents did? I'm feeling kinda angsty this week and you're the perfect writer to fulfill my need! (Absolutely ADORE your writing btw 💕))”

Sirius knew, logically, that James would never hurt him. He knew, logically, that James was absolutely nothing like his parents and he would never raise a hand to him, much less cast a curse or hex on him. 

But logic went out the sodding window when they'd been arguing-- nearly screaming at each other with worry-- and James was angrily gesturing and then picked up his wand. Sirius flinched so hard he tripped on the leg of their coffee table and fell on his arse in an ungraceful heap. His heart was racing for its life, and all he could do was stare at James with wide, terrified eyes. 

James had only been trying to turn the kettle on. He always did that when he was upset. He didn't drink tea unless he was mad about something or other. It should have been fine. They'd had arguments in the past, and Sirius had never reacted like this when he grabbed his wand to do it. Something in James's expression had been different, or maybe it was the accusation that had just left his mouth about how Sirius didn't seem to care what happened to him as long as it was exciting, but it had hit him differently this time-- and he was terrified. 

As soon as Sirius fell, all the blood drained from James's face. "Are you okay?" he asked, taking a step forward, but Sirius still wasn't in the right state of mind and he scrambled away without thinking about the fact that this was _James_ in front of him. James froze, and he took a deliberate step back. "Sirius?" he said, voice quieter and so so tentative. 

At hearing his name, he automatically opened his mouth to try and reply, but his throat wasn't cooperating. A sudden wave of shame as his normal mind returned to him, and he flushed, averting his eyes. He got to his feet hurriedly and ran off to their room, closing the door. It didn't matter, in this moment, that it was _their_ room, and running to it was hardly running away from James. Maybe that was _why_ he'd run to it though. Even when he was ashamed to be around James, he still _wanted_ to. Leave the man to spend time in the room they shared; Sirius shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself, beginning to shake. 

It hadn't even been a full minute when James slowly opened the door. He didn't knock, because loud, sharp noises would startle Sirius further. The door creaked, a problem they'd never bothered to solve, and it helped as a warning system right now, alerting Sirius to his presence without scaring him (hopefully). He didn't say anything at first, waiting for Sirius to acknowledge him. If he didn't say anything, James might leave. He might scoot closer and try to hold him. It all depended on the slight shift in Sirius's posture, the way he tilted his head when he heard James move. In the end, he didn't have to worry about it, because Sirius held out a hand to him, palm up in offering. 

James touched just the tips of their fingers at first, then-- when that got a good reaction-- he slid his hand up the length of Sirius's arm to his shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. 

Sirius shook his head. 

James was at a loss. Normally Sirius let him know exactly what he needed. It had taken some getting used to, but they'd been together for so many years that it was a language he was fluent in. This was a different language entirely, one he didn't know. "Can I hold you?" 

A pause, then a small nod, the barest dip of his chin down, then back to where it had been. 

James moved in slowly. Even if he didn't understand what was happening, this, at least, was the same. The way Sirius fit in his arms. The warmth. The way Sirius leaned their heads together, like contact would fix all their problems. He wanted to ask what had happened, but he didn't want to push and hurt him worse. He swallowed thickly and held his tongue. The answer would come eventually; it always did. Until then, he was just going to hold him, and hope that this was a fluke. Maybe silence would have been the best course overall, but he couldn't help but say, "I love you," just to remind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
